Sunlight
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: To humans she was just another beauty. To vampires she was a threat. SetAfterEclipse. On hold because of writer's block.
1. Prologue

Sunlight

Author's Note: EDIT: I wrote this before Eclipse came out. But I lost my notes for the entire story, and I didn't have them on my computer! So after reading Eclipse, I've decided that I'm going to base this AFTER Eclipse. Yay.

Disclaimer: I'm _looking_ for an Edward. So that means I don't own him…

On with the story!

--

**Sunlight: Prologue**

By: Moriko-Demon

She was the symbol of perfection, the goddess of beauty, and she wasn't Rosalie. She scared Edward and the rest of the vampire family I had come to love, but I didn't know why they were getting worked up over a human.

The moment she looked and smiled at me I knew something was different about her. But I didn't know what, just yet. She looked like she wouldn't be able to carry a backpack filled with text books. She looked even more delicate than Alice did, if that was possible, but Alice was different. Alice was a vampire.

I felt my heart beating faster in my chest, and I had a feeling it would drop right out if I didn't calm down. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, and I heard him growl. I frowned. What was wrong with him.

Rosalie was glaring at her from her seat beside Emmett on the porch steps. If she wasn't a vampire, I was sure her beautiful face would have been red with rage.

"Edward," I asked, looking up at him. He didn't turn his face away from the girl, who was walking towards the Cullen house with the grace of Alice and the confidence of Rosalie. "Who is that?"

"Nadia." Came his sharp reply.

--

Oh mee gowd, I know it's short, but it's the prologue, and I couldn't think of anything else to type. xD I promise, it gets better…and longer! Thanks and review--Moriko-Demon


	2. Chapter 1

Sunlight

Author's Note: Whoo. wipes forehead of sweat I'm finally updating this. I feel so proud of myself. REMEMBER. I changed this. It's based after ECLIPSE now. NOT New Moon. :)

Disclaimer: I wonder what Stephenie would do if I said I owned Edward. Hmm...

On with the story!

--

**Sunlight: Chapter One**

By: Moriko-Demon

I stared at Alice across the table in the Cullen kitchen with a look that clearly said she was crazy. I had been playing with the ring on my finger while I listened to her rattle on about the wedding plans and such, thinking over and over again that I was going to get married to Edward Cullen.

I must admit, telling Charlie hadn't been to bad. After he had gotten over his shock of seeing the ring on my finger and my sheepish smile, he'd cleared his throat and told me he was happy for me. Though I could see there was something he wanted to tell me in private. We had yet to have that conversation, and I considered myself lucky. Telling my mother, on the other hand. That wasn't something I was looking forward too.

We planned to do it that day, but Alice had dragged me away with wedding ideas already spilling from her perfect, marble lips, and all I could do was sigh and go along with it. I'd caught Edward's smirk, and I promised myself I'd get him back. Somehow.

But when Alice mentioned elephants...

"No."

Alice giggled. "I was only kidding, Bella." she said, trying to calm me. I smiled lightly at her.

I went back to staring at my ring. Alice wanted an engagement party. A huge party. I had put my foot down right away. In the end Alice agreed, and we settled on a little family get together. I could live with that. And Edward didn't care, as long as I was happy.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Alice finally released me from her claws of wedding planning, and I was free to spend my night with Edward. It was another 'sleepover night', as Alice liked to call the times when I stayed over at the Cullens. We sat on the bed in his room, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my head resting against his chest. It was nice, just sitting there and not saying anything. Just breathing in his scent.

Ever since he had told me that he was _ready_, that he was giving me his entire being, I had just curled up next to him. Sometimes we kissed; lightly brushing out lips together, a whisper of breath between us. Others we just stayed like this. And for now, I was content.

In the morning I found myself alone on the bed, but I wasn't alone for long. Alice bounced up beside me and smiled. "Morning, Bella."

"Morning," I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Where was Edward? As if she was the one with the mind reading powers, Alice answered, "Edward is downstairs. It looks like we're going to be getting a...guest."

I was immediately awake and alert, my eyes wide with horror. She quickly added, "It's not bad, Bella. They're just curious. Besides, we know this one." Her lips curled a bit, and she looked a bit...disgusted?

I shook my head and grabbed my things, hurrying into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed. There didn't seem to be any danger, otherwise Edward would have been at my side in a instant. And what was one vampire against the Cullens? Even if Carlisle had already gone off to work. Throwing my hair into a ponytail as I made my way down the stairs, I noticed Alice rocking back and forth of her heels near the bottom of the staircase. I frowned a bit. Was something wrong? I left the house with Alice on my heels and found Edward sitting on the bottom porch step. I went to sit beside him, while Alice danced over to where Jasper was leaning against the wall.

Edward's hand brushed against my arm softly, and I looked at him and smiled encouragingly. I leaned against him, and he smiled back at me, the crooked smile. But than he stiffened.

And she entered.

She was the symbol of perfection, the goddess of beauty, and she wasn't Rosalie. She did something to Edward and the rest of the vampire family I had come to love, but I didn't know why they were getting worked up over a human.

The moment she looked and smiled at me I knew something was different about her. But I didn't know what, just yet. She looked like she wouldn't be able to carry a backpack filled with text books. She looked even more delicate than Alice did, if that was possible, but Alice was different. Alice was a vampire.

I felt my heart beating faster in my chest, and I had a feeling it would drop right out if I didn't calm down. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, and I heard him growl. I frowned. What was wrong with him?

Rosalie was glaring at her from her seat beside Emmett on the porch steps. If she wasn't a vampire, I was sure her beautiful face would have been red with rage.

"Edward," I asked, looking up at him. He didn't turn his face away from the girl, who was walking towards the Cullen house with the grace of Alice and the confidence of Rosalie. "Who is that?"

"Nadia." Came his sharp reply.

Nadia only chuckled in response, and when she spoke, her voice was soft. She had come to a stop only feet away from us. "Edward, is that any way to treat a guest? You're being rude, hun." She flashed another brilliant smile in my direction.

"Edward?" I questioned, pressing myself closer to his side. Nadia remained where she stood.

"Nadia is a vampire. She was born in England, around the 1300's." Edward explained in a hushed voice, and I watched Nadia's smile widen at the sight of confusion on my face. Her messy, wild black hair hung in curls around her face. She swept them back impatiently and took a step closer. Edward rose, bringing me with him. But when Nadia got close enough, she only pecked him on the cheek lightly before moving onto Emmett and Jasper. She kissed each male's cheek and offered a smile at the female before returning to her spot in front of me.

"Hello, Bella." she whispered, and suddenly her appearance fell away. Her eyes turned a vampire burgundy. She grew taller, stronger looking. Still beautiful, but hauntingly so.

It seemed I was mistaken. Nadia was a vampire.

--

ZOMG, I FINALLY POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER. Bow to me. rofl

I would love reviews, and people telling me if I made a mistake! Thanks--Moriko-Demon


End file.
